From the Shadows
by Moonlit Tears
Summary: Legolas offers Eowyn a helping hand after the "death" of Lord Aragorn.. Pure fluff :o)


**Author's Notes:** Just a little Legowyn fic to clear the brain. It's some simple fluffy nonsense, but sweet nonetheless. Review please!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, don't pretend to. Well, except in my sickest fantasies :o)

**xXx**

The clatter of hooves echoed through the stone chambers of Helms Deep. Éowyn of Rohan ran with all her might, her skirts surging around her, as she sought the entrance to the fortress. She had waited for the men to return with anticipation and fear. When they returned, Lord Aragorn, who was by far the most fascinating person she had ever met, would be with them. And when he came back, she would have to decide what to do with her wayward feelings towards him.

Éowyn fought through the crowds of people who were crowding the entrance, anxious to meet the riders who had returned. Her heart sank as she heard the clomps of the horses. There were so few. A wave of nausea passed over her, as she thought of the riders who lay in pain, like her cousin Theodred had just days before. Soon, they would all be dead, and lying alone, with no one to comfort them or hold them in their final moments of agony.

Someone recognized her, and shouted for the crowd to make way for the niece of the King. A small path was cleared, and Éowyn walked quickly down to where her Uncle sat on horseback. He seemed determined to avoid her gaze. Éowyn cleared her throat and spoke up. She would not be avoided and cast aside. Not this time.

"So few," she murmured. "So few of you have returned."

Theoden looked at her, and then averted his eyes quickly. Éowyn glared at his turned back. "We were victorious," Theoden said suddenly. He turned around to help an injured man up the stairs. He glanced at Éowyn carefully. "We have paid for it with many lives."

Éowyn caught the double meaning in his words. She swallowed uncomfortably, looking for her lord. "Lord Aragorn?" she asked nervously. "Where is he?"

Her Uncle glanced at her once again, but could not hold her gaze. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, before turning away. He quickly moved through the crowd of people, helping some of the injured.

"My lady." Éowyn whirled around, and saw the dwarf, Gimli, standing just below eye level. His features were sad, and he looked reluctant to share his news with her. She repeated her questions. Gimli lowered his eyes. "He…fell."

She had known something was wrong before, when her uncle had apologized to her. But to hear it from Gimli's lips was altogether different. It meant that Aragorn was truly dead, that he would not be returning to her, or returning to the Elven maiden he had spoken of. _Oh my lord,_ Éowyn thought desperately, _how could you have left me so alone, and so helpless?_

The world began to spin, and Éowyn blindly reached out for something to steady her. Her hand connected with the muscular arms of another, and her eyes leaped open as an electric jolt passed through her body. She found herself staring at the Elven warrior who had come with Aragorn and Gimli to Edoras. Legolas was his name, though she could not remember much more about him.

"I apologize my lord," she muttered quickly, "I did not mean to do that." Éowyn looked into the eyes of the Elf, and found herself lost in the blue pools she found there. When she finally fell back to Earth, she realized that she was still holding his arm. With a blush and another mumbled apology, Éowyn dropped his arm.

Legolas looked at her curiously. "You do not need to apologize, Éowyn of Rohan. Grief will make us do the strangest deeds." Éowyn nodded demurely, and looked away. She tried to move away, but found that her legs would not cooperate. She stumbled a bit. Legolas reached out quickly and took her into his arms. "Let me take you away," he whispered. Éowyn looked at him in shock. The Elf blushed a bit. "I did not mean it that way, my lady. I meant, let me get you out of the eye of your people. You do not want them to see you hurting." Éowyn nodded, not feeling well enough to speak. Legolas, still holding her in his arms, sidled out through a side door in the entrance.

They ended up outside the fortress, on a pile of rocks. Éowyn dropped to ground suddenly, and Legolas had to let go of her very quickly. She felt overcome with tears and sobs, but suppressed them for a few moments. "You must think I am silly," she said, more bitterly than intended, "to cry for one I barely knew."

He put a finger to her lips. Éowyn looked up at his bright face, and was astounded by the passion and honesty she found there. "I do not find you silly, Lady Éowyn. Tears come at many times, and we cannot control them. I will not think less of you for showing your emotions. I find you even more astounding for your ability to feel, my lady, than I would for your ability to be an emotionless warrior."

"It doesn't seem fair," Éowyn breathed, controlling her tears a bit more. "Aragorn did not get to fulfill his potential, he did not live up to his name, and the name of his fathers before him… He could have been so great."  
  


Legolas tilted her chin up, so that it was facing him. He pointed out towards the setting sun with his other hand. "Estel means hope. That is what we call Aragorn in Imladris or Rivendell, and in the land where I hail from. He has not fallen into shadow yet, my lady. Do not fear for his life. Estel shall return. I am sure of it." Legolas reached a hand into a hidden pocket, and pulled out the Evenstar. The beautiful stone reflected the light of the sun, casting red-gold beams across the faces of Legolas and Éowyn. "I shall keep this for him, until he returns."

Éowyn reached out, and took the jewel into her hands. Legolas caught her hand just before she had reached it, though. He turned it over, softly caressing the calluses and blisters it had. "You have the hands of warrior," he said in amazement. "You are an astounding woman, Lady of Rohan." He let her take the jewel, but continued to stare at both her hands and her face.

"What is it?" Éowyn asked, blushing a bit. He smiled. "You are beautiful. I cannot explain it, but it is true."

She turned away from him to disguise her embarrassment. "There are those who would call me unwomanly, and too outgoing. Many do not think of me as beautiful. They think of me as foolish."

"It is they who are the fools!" Legolas cried passionately. Éowyn laughed softly.

"Tell me of your adventures, Legolas," Éowyn said softly, leaning into his shoulders. "I have not lived any great adventures, so I wish to hear all about yours. Tell me of the places you visited and the people you met. Tell me everything. My heart yearns to hear this." She sighed wistfully. "Someday, I will have had adventures of my own. And then I shall seek you out, and tell you all about them."

Legolas laughed. "I cannot wait to hear it," he said. He paused, and thought for a moment. Finally, he smiled. Éowyn looked up at him in admiration. He was an unearthly creature, too beautiful for words really. "Let me tell you about my trip to Imladris, when I met the young mortal Son of Gondor, and began to befriend him…"

And they stayed like that, together on the hillside, for the rest of the peaceful night.

**xXx**

**Finished :-) Review please!**


End file.
